


Inside

by emungere



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes home from work. Clark is waiting for him. Futurefic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Chrissy for the beta :)

Lex closes the penthouse door behind him, locks it, drops his briefcase on the floor and closes his eyes. He turns and rests his forehead against cool wood. Doors are good things. They keep the outside out, and the inside in. He's had more than enough of the outside for one day. 

"Lex? Is that you?"

Lex smiles. Clark's customary greeting never changes, though it's never *not* been Lex, though no one else has a key to this place, though Clark claims he can tell Lex apart from anyone else a block away just from the sound of his breathing.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"Bedroom. Come here."

Well, there's an order he'll happily obey.

Clark is waiting for him, back turned, standing by the window. His hair is wet from the shower, and moisture drips slowly down his neck in crystal rivulets. The towel around his waist is an invitation to unwrap him.

"Clark..." It shouldn't still be so easy for Clark to take his breath away.

"I told you to come here, Lex. You're still way over there."

And you're standing nearly-naked in front of an open window, Lex would like to say. But he doesn't. He just walks over and lets his hand hover over Clark's back. Feels the warmth radiating from his skin. Imagines tracing patterns with the beads of water clinging there.

Clark turns toward him and smiles. "Bad day, huh?"

"It wasn't the best I've ever had. Long, boring meetings with very stupid people."

"Uh-huh. Did you think about me in your long, boring meetings?"

"Sometimes," Lex says quietly. "I do try to concentrate on my work when I'm at work."

"You're not at work now."

"Mm. I think I would have noticed if you'd shown up at my board meeting looking like this."

Clark leans against him a little, hands resting at his waist. "You like the way I look, Lex?"

"Always," Lex whispers.

He leans in for a kiss, but Clark avoids it, smiling.

"Not yet. I have a plan," he says seriously. "An evil one. I've been working on it all day."

"Really? I was under the impression you were out earning a living all day."

"I can multitask. And I don't have to earn a living, remember? You said I could be your houseboy and lie around all day and eat bonbons and read porn."

"Romance novels."

"Same thing."

"Clark. You've never read a romance novel in your life. How would you know?"

"My mom has a secret stash. I found them when I went home last trip. I read two. They're really bad."

"Then why did you read two?"

"Shh. You're spoiling my plan."

Clark has his shirt untucked now, broad hands running up his sides and making him shiver.

"Sorry." He hears his own voice, breathless. He's been hard almost since he walked into the room. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Mm-hmm. You're supposed to pull my towel off now."

"Oh." Lex tries to sound casual. "No problem."

He curls his fingers around the top of the terry cloth towel. Clark's stomach is warm and slightly damp against the back of his hand. He untucks the fold in the towel that's keeping it on Clark's hips and lets go.

He watches it slide down Clark's long legs. It settles on the ground, covering one foot. Lex's eyes travel slowly back up. Clark is hard already. Hard and leaking. He wonders how the hell he missed that. It's not like the towel could have concealed a whole lot, but that's not really important right now because he really wants to--

Clark's hands on his shoulders stop him as he starts to kneel.

"That's not the plan, Lex," Clark says patiently.

"Improvisation can be good."

"But sometimes sticking to the plan can be better." Clark kneels smoothly in front of him. "I was thinking about you in the shower." He unzips Lex's pants and pushes them and his boxers down just enough to pull out his cock.

"Were you?" Lex is amazed at how evenly the question comes out.

"Mm-hmm. Thinking about you. Thinking about touching you. Thinking about doing this."

Lex sucks in air as Clark licks a long stripe up the underside of his erection. And again. Clark mouths at the head, not even wrapping that beautiful mouth around it, just letting it slip in and out, torturing him with soft lips and the tip of his tongue.

"Clark," Lex chokes out.

Clark's hand is on his waist, holding him steady. The other hand reaches up to penetrate him, somehow already slicked up. It slides in, and Lex stiffens as it finds its target. Unerringly, Clark nudges that same spot inside him over and over until he has to close his eyes and bite his lip, and still he's getting soft licks and nuzzles on his cock, and he needs so much more.

"Clark, will you--"

Swipe of tongue over and around his length, and then Clark is blowing cool air over it, making Lex twitch backward against Clark's finger. Played. He's being played like a damn puppet.

Clark makes no objection when Lex pulls him up, and Clark's mouth is easy and willing. Lex can taste himself and wine and salt and vinegar potato chips.

They break apart, both of them panting.

"You've been eating my chips," Lex says, breathless.

Clark leans in to nip his ear. "What's yours is mine, remember? They're my chips, too."

"You don't even--ah--like them." He finishes weakly, mostly due to the fact that Clark is now sucking on his earlobe.

"But you didn't get the kind I do like," Clark points out, much more reasonably than Lex feels he should be capable of at this point. "So I was forced to eat yours."

Which is the perfect cue to get in something about Clark eating *him*, but he just doesn't have the brain power for it right now, and anyway Clark has taken against puns of any sort recently, and the last thing Lex wants to do right now is irritate him. So, no clever remarks.

Clark's hand closes lightly over his cock, still just teasing. Maddening, light touches to the shaft, to his thighs and stomach.

"Clark," he breathes.

"Told you it was an evil plan," Clark murmurs in his ear. "You were duly warned. No complaining now."

Clark is plastered against him, boneless and melting and hot against his body. Clark's hard-on is rubbing slowly against his thigh. Lex can feels his legs start to shake. Clark swipes fluid off the end of Lex's cock with his thumb, a sharp caress that makes Lex gasp. He watches Clark bring his thumb slowly to his mouth and suck it inside.

That's it.

Lex grabs his arms and spins him around, shoving him down on the bed. Clark goes easily, which means he was prepared for it. If Lex had actually surprised him, he just would have stood there like the proverbial immovable object. This must be part of the evil plan.

He pushes a finger in and finds Clark already slick and ready for him, and he has to close his eyes at the image of Clark doing that to himself, preparing himself, planning it all out.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lex?" Clark sounds a little breathless.

"I like your plan."

"I thought you might. Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to fuck me now?"

"You mean, now that I've got you pinned face down on the bed, and you've got me so worked up I can barely think?"

"Should I take that as a yes, then?"

Clark gasps as Lex rocks forward, sliding his cock against Clark's ass.

"I don't know. Maybe I should make you suffer a while. Someone's got to put the 'evil' in this evil plan."

He rocks forward again, and Clark pushes back into it, trying to get to his knees. Lex holds him down, and Clark lets him, subsiding onto the bed.

"Lex, come on..."

Lex kneels behind him and looks him over. Beautiful. Perfect. Tanned skin and muscles shifting just under it, long legs, head turned to look back at him...licking his damn sweet lips and waiting for it. All laid out for him.

He kicks his shoes off, but he won't stop to undress. Suit jacket straining at his shoulders, he reaches forward and opens Clark up, taking his hips, pushing into him. Clark gasps sharply and pushes back.

"Lex, Lex please..." But he still lets Lex hold him down. "Oh god, Lex, I've been waiting for this all day, all day long, couldn't stop thinking about you, please..."

"Tell me, Clark." Lex holds himself still, feels Clark holding himself still, feels him wanting to thrust back. "Tell me what you were thinking."

"About this. About you fucking me, you inside me, us together." Clark reaches one hand back, and Lex takes it. Their fingers lace together. "Want you so much, Lex. Love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you--"

"I'm the one who's lucky."

And since he's in a position to get the last word, he does. He hears Clark's indrawn breath as he pulls out, body protesting all the way at leaving such perfect heat and tightness, and then pushes back in. Skin meets skin with a dull slap, and Clark makes a low sound of pleasure in his throat.

Lex lays himself over Clark's naked body. He can feel the heat of Clark's skin through his clothes, the way his silk shirt slides so smoothly against Clark's back, the way the fine wool of his pants catches on those long legs. It's hard to move in this position, but he can't stand to pull away and find a better one.

He braces himself with one hand and one knee and rocks in, out, in, not hard, but steadily. He kisses Clark's back and listens to him whimper.

"I love you, Clark." He says it against Clark's skin, muffled enough that Clark will only hear it if he's trying, but Lex knows he'll be trying. After seven years, it should be easier to say the words, and it is. A little. He can't say them every morning and every night the way Clark can, but he can say them here, now, and he knows Clark will be listening.

He rocks forward and back, heat and tightness swallowing thought until there is nothing but this movement that seems to last forever, this rhythm binding the two of them closer and closer. Clark is spread out flat underneath him, passive except for the coiled strength in his flexing muscles. Lex fucks him slowly and still more slowly until his body is humming with frustration, but he can't quite bear to end it.

It's Clark's ragged voice, his I-love-you's interspersed with pleading, that finally makes him move.

He gets his knees under him and pulls Clark up and back, gets a hand on his cock. He wants to go slow here too, loves jerking Clark off, loves the feel of him in his hand, but not now. Fast, hard pulls as he slams into Clark's body, forehead pressed to Clark's back, eyes shut. It's seconds or minutes or years before Clark spills over his hand. He wavers on the edge, but he can't sustain it with Clark writhing and gasping his pleasure beneath him. He feels Clark's body contract around him, holding him, and he comes hard, still gripping Clark's hand.

Collapse afterward is inevitable. They fall down together, still joined. He moves to pull out, but Clark makes a small sound of protest. Lex gives up and just rolls them both onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Clark and holding on tight. He slips out, finally, but still doesn't move.

"Clark," Lex says after a time.

"Mm?"

"If I moved enough to take my clothes off, we could both be naked together."

"Well...that sounds pretty good. But you staying right where you are sounds pretty good, too."

Lex thinks for a minute. "I could get chips. I picked up the kind you like on the way home."

Clark cranes his neck to look at him. "We can eat chips in bed?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"You never let me eat chips in bed. Ever."

"I don't like crumbs. Some of us don't have crumb-resistant super skin."

Clark smirks, an expression Lex is pretty sure he learned from him.

"Poor Lex." He turns in Lex's arms and licks at his neck, settles in with his mouth open and sucking. "Such sensitive skin," he murmurs.

"This is..." Lex takes a deep breath and starts again. "This is not likely to get you chips at any time in the near future."

Warm laughter against his skin, and Clark rolls away. "I'll get the chips. You just get rid of those clothes. They look a little, um, stained anyway."

"Lucky for me it's your turn to drop off the dry cleaning, then. You can point out the stains."

"Lex!"

"Don't look at me. It was your evil plan."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Clark grins. "It was good, though, wasn't it?"

Lex leans over and kisses him. "It was excellent."


End file.
